


twenty one months

by starcrossed95



Category: NU'EST, Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Enlistment AU, Fluff, M/M, Post-Disbandment AU, idk what to tag sorry, nielwoon if you squint your hardest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-15 18:49:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18675406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starcrossed95/pseuds/starcrossed95
Summary: he managed to survive waiting for three years,twenty one more months won't kill him.





	twenty one months

**Author's Note:**

> so this was actually a prompt I've taken from sirius rises' second round (i know it's been a year, and this is the most that i can do, i'm really sorry) and i think it's better late than never posting it. i don't even know if prompter would ever see this but I'm really sorry for taking your prompt but never delivering on time. 
> 
> and this is unbeta-ed, so it'll be full of incorrect grammar here and there. 
> 
> prompt 26:  
> Post-Disbandment AU  
> Set 5 years after Wanna One disbandment  
> Leaving their unsettled feelings behind Ong surprisingly invites  
> Hwang to join him for a final road trip weeks before their military enlistment.  
> Healing trip, rekindling an old flames

June 26, 2024

 

짼  
Seongwu hyung, just where the hell are you?  
Hurry up!

옹  
For the love of god, Jaehwan!  
You just called me five minutes ago!  
How many times do I have to tell you,  
I’m on my way!!!

짼  
Hyung, I’ve called you around five times and

all you’ve told me was ‘you’re on your way when

your shooting location is just fifteen minutes away!  
And everyone’s here already. Jisung hyung’s about to come out!

 

_“Everyone’s here.” Does that mean he came? But they’re in the middle of promotions right now. He has to be busy, right? Damn, I haven’t even slept! But I look okay today…right?”_

 

When Jaehwan got the news of Jisung’s discharge date a few months back, he decided to invite the gang. The hyung line mostly; Minhyun, Seongwu, & Daniel (except Sungwoon, he’s still enlisted) to surprise the oldest on his discharge day. (Jisung loves surprises, though he denies it every single time.) And while Daniel & Seongwu immediately agreed and confirmed to Jaehwan that they’d join him on his plans, Minhyun on the other hand declined and reasoned out that he’ll be quite busy since they’re preparing for their comeback, but he’d most definitely try, for Jisung hyung.

 

 

Fortunately, Seongwu’s car managed to reach ten minutes before Jisung came out. He was quite surprised with the situation outside the camp. Hundreds of fans were flocking outside the camp, including reporters too.

_Whoa, how did this turn out like a public fan meeting? Are there other celebrities getting discharged today too?_

 

Apparently, the news of them reuniting that day had spread like wildfire early in the morning. It had been too long since the group members, well half of the disbanded group in that case, were seen in public together. And surely, devoted fans would never miss that one of a kind opportunity, no matter how far the camp (Yongin, Gyeonggido) or how early the event is.

 

 

As soon as Seongwu dismounted his car,  which was driven by his manager since he hasn’t slept even a single wink from the past ten hours of filming, Daniel ran to him like a big puppy who hasn’t seen him for months when in reality, they just had drinks a few days back in the younger’s barbecue restaurant. The two had always tried to keep in touch since the disbandment, and exerted efforts to meet once or twice a month in order to keep each other sane because they were buried with endless schedules.

 

“Hyung! What took you so long? Your shooting location is only a few minutes away, right? Did something happen?” Daniel greeted him with his toothy smile and his whole arm over the older’s shoulders. “Didn’t you get any sleep, hyung? Your eyes look like they’re about to be swallowed by your eye sockets!”

 

“Daniel, stop freaking out. People can actually hear you.” Seongwu forced a laugh as he sent signals to the giant pup using his eyes. Daniel seemed to have caught on and covered his mouth with his eyes half apologizing.

 

 

A rumor of him being overworked, again, won’t be appreciated by the agency when out of their artists, he was one of those that were given more freedom to choose his own projects. After the disbandment, Ong Seongwu's success continued in different areas in the industry and brought a lot of fame and recognition to the company. But despite his energetic and humorous persona, he just easily gets tired. His infamous weak stamina has gotten him and the agency to various troubles.

 

 

“Finally! I almost thought Jisung hyung would be the one waiting for you, not the other way around.” Jaehwan complained as he dragged the older to their spot across of the gate of the camp.

 

“Hello Seongwu. You just arrived on time, no worries. Jaehwan’s just being a pain like he always is.” Minhyun greeted him with a bright smile.

 

 

 

_He’s here._

_He’s really here._

_How long has it been since I’ve seen that smile? The smile that can brighten up and fix all the wrongs in his universe._

_How long has it been since I’ve heard that voice? The voice that can wash away all the worries screaming inside his head._

_How long has it been since I’ve looked at those eyes? The eyes that can see right through him, no matter which front he dons for the day._

_Has it been two years? No, three. It has been three years since that night._

 

 

 

Jaehwan playfully smacked the back of Seongwu’s head. “Hyung, your mouth, keep them closed. Have some manners, will you?”

 

Snapped out from his daze, Seongwu shook his head and started babbling without thinking. “Minhyunnie, you’re here! You were actually able to make time” After realizing what he just said, he almost got choked. He did not expect those words to come out from his mouth.

 

 

_Minhyunnie? Did you just say, Minhyunnie? You haven’t spoken to him in what, three years and now you’re suddenly being chummy?! You were able to make time?? Wow…really, are you trying to be a jerk? Congratulations, you just sounded like one! And, and did you just see that twitch in his eyes? He looked afflicted. Really Ong Seongwu, after three years of not talking to him, you're finally starting a conversation and the first thing you say sounded like an accusation? For once, think before you open your goddamn mouth._

 

Seongwu was trying his hardest to keep a straight face despite the voices that were shouting inside his head. Being an actor really helped a lot, especially at moments like that.

 

"I was able to convince manager hyung to cut me some slack today. Though I had to convince him multiple times before he finally agreed, you know how strict he is." Minhyun answered him with a smile.

 

A smile which Seongwu definitely understood. A smile which may seem natural in a regular person’s eyes, but Seongwu knew each and every smile of his. And the smile that Minhyun just gave was the one Seongwu vowed to himself, he will never have to smile like that again. And yet, he failed.

 

Seongwu stiffened and let out a forced laughter. He felt the words forming at the back of his throat but he didn’t have the courage to speak them out.

 

“Jisung hyung!” Daniel screamed as he ran between Minhyun and Seongwu, which ended up shoving the shorter to the side out of his excitement. Jaehwan started running too and Minhyun followed after him, leaving Seongwu behind.

 

Seongwu let out a heavy sigh silently. For that particular moment, he was saved. But how long will his luck last? If all of them were going to spend the day together, he’d definitely have to deal with Minhyun, one way or another.

 

 

“What were you guys thinking?! I haven’t even seen my parents yet! How can you guys just kidnap me and bring me here just for alcohol and meat on my first day of freedom?” Jisung ranted, though without any hint of annoyance in his voice, as he was sitting down on the stool. As much as he tried to hide it, he missed them heaps too.

 

Jisung was still in his uniform when the four snatched him as soon as he stepped out from the camp. They playfully pushed him inside Jaehwan’s car and drove off to Daniel’s restaurant.

 

“Hyung, this is not just your average meat. This is korean beef, highest of its quality. I personally tried different varieties and this, this is the best one out there.” Daniel proudly boasted as he picked one strip of beef and placed it at the top of the grill.

 

All of them went quiet, their attention fixed to the meat being grilled right in front of them and their eyes were full of hunger. Jaehwan’s stomach suddenly growled, breaking the silence, and everyone roared into laughters.

 

“Minhyun hyung, I know you’re really busy recently. You guys are currently promoting and your schedule’s probably hell right now. So thank you for making time.” Jaehwan told Minhyun as the older was trying to make _ssam_ for himself.

 

“No, no, it’s fine. Everyone’s busy, not only me. You’re doing a musical right now and also preparing for your solo concert. Daniel right here is busy with his newly opened dance studio and Seongwu, with his current drama filming. ( _oh… he knows i’m doing a drama right now_ ) And everybody really went out of their way for Jisung hyung, so I don’t have any excuse not to do the same.” Minhyun explained back as he was trying to help Jaehwan pick up the meat falling down from the leaf wraps.

 

Daniel, with his mouth full of meat butted in, “So hyung, I heard you’re enlisting in a few months too? Are you enlisting on the same date with Seongwu hyung? I think Seongwu hyung mentioned to me few years back that both of you will be enlisting together, right hyung?” the naïve big puppy faced Seongwu, waiting for confirmation.

 

Seongwu suddenly froze on the side and kicked Daniel under the table. “Owww! Seongwu hyung, what was that for?!” The younger grimaced in pain.

 

“Ah! Hahaha!” Seongwu let out an awkward laugh. “Sorry, the pickled radish was about to fall and I was trying to save it.” He added as he was secretly eyeing Daniel like he was about to kill him.

 

<<<<<<< 

 

“Min, do you really have to go next week?” Seongwu was trying to pull off that “look” and did his puppy eyes, the one Minhyun can never resist.

 

“Stop doing that.” Minhyun laughed as he ruffled the hair of the man lying down on his lap. “How can we promote as a group overseas if I’m not with them? And what am I supposed to say to my manager and agency? I’m sorry but my boyfriend’s really clingy and he can’t live if I’m away from him? It’s only two weeks, Seongwu. And you’re going to start filming that new drama, right? So you will be busy too and before you even notice it, I’m already back.” Minhyun smiled as he continued running his hand through Seongwu’s hair.

 

“But that would be the longest time we will be apart. I’m going to miss you, really.” The younger pouted.

 

“You won’t even feel it. I’ll be back in no time, I promise.” Minhyun leaned down and kissed the younger’s forehead.

 

Seongwu suddenly sat down and had that look in his face. Minhyun distanced himself a little and said, “Nope, not that face. What are you thinking of again this time? Seongwu, I told you, I cannot not ---“

 

Seongwu placed his hands over Minhyun’s mouth “Listen to me first before you start nagging. I’m not stopping you, okay. I was thinking of the possible times in the future that we’d be apart. I mean the longer ones.” The younger removed his hand halfway while he was enthusiastically explaining to the older.

 

“Wow. You were thinking that far?”

 

“Hush hush. When will you ever keep quiet?” Seongwu put a finger over Minhyun’s lip.

 

“So how about we enlist together? That would mean we’ll get discharged together too, then we wouldn’t miss each other that much.”

 

Minhyun was surprised with the sudden proposal of Seongwu. But the excitement from the younger’s voice made him warm.

 

“Seongwu, that’s like five or six years from now.”

 

The light flashing in Seongwu’s eyes suddenly died down. Teasing the younger will always be one of Minhyun’s favorites.

 

“But I can’t wait till we‘re done from enlistment and be together as much as we want to.”

 

As Minhyun’s eyes turned to crescents, the light returned to Seongwu’s eyes. He then threw himself to Minhyun, enveloped him into tight hug, and they both fell from the couch as they were giggling.

 

>>>>>>> 

 

“Oh, together… I’m enlisting on September 1st , are you enlisting on the same day too, Seongwu?” Minhyun asked Seongwu with a blank expression.

 

“Ah? Me? Uhhh… No, no. I’m starting my training on August 30th. My agency rescheduled it for me. I’ll do my training in Yang-“

 

“Heard that Dan? Now you got your question answered.” Minhyun butted in not letting Seongwu finish his statement.

 

Daniel was confounded, his mouth left agape. Minhyun then looked at him, raising his eyebrows, waiting for a response.

 

“Ah yeah. Not the same day but still close. Ha ha ha.” Daniel immediately answered back, letting out a forced and awkward laugh while gawking at the remaining two, Jisung and Jaehwan, who were both equally confused and sensed the sudden change from the atmosphere between Seongwu and Minhyun.

 

“Aaaaacck! Minhyun, pour me some more soju. And Daniel, you’ve chosen a really good variety of meat. This is by far the best hanwoo I’ve tasted in my entire life.” Jisung tried to salvage the situation by changing the topic and nudged Jaehwan to support him and thankfully, the younger immediately understood so he rapidly handed to Minhyun the soju bottle.

 

Minhyun though a bit startled, politely poured Jisung the alcohol to the rim of his glass. “Hyung, you don’t want to go home on your first day as drunk, do you? Keep it down.” Minhyun chuckled.

 

Jisung, Jaehwan, and Daniel shared another round of puzzled looks. Just a few seconds earlier, they were pretty sure Minhyun was emitting waves of chagrin and suddenly he was again all sunshines.

 

But Seongwu knew. Minhyun’s behavior earlier simply meant he definitely made a false step again and he has to make it up with him. He had no idea when and why but he suddenly felt it was the absolute time to salvage whatever remains between them. They may not go back to what they used to be, but at least they could be in better situation.

 

“Hyung, Jisung hyung, how’s Sungwoon hyung???” Daniel’s sudden query and excitement distracted Seongwu from his deep thoughts.

 

“Oh he’s fine. You know how he is. He might be tiny and adorable but everyone looks up to him.” Jisung replied as he reached for the soju bottle.

 

Daniel intercepted his hand, took the bottle from him and poured some in the older’s glass. He was grinning, looking so proud after hearing how well respected his _favorite_ hyung is.

 

“And oh, Daniel. Sungwoon told me to tell you stop writing letters for him every week. He has no enough space to keep all of them.”

 

Daniel froze and suddenly his face turned all pale. Immediately, Seongwu reached for the bottle and put it down slowly on the table.

 

“He said to just come and visit him if you miss him that much.” Jisung added and snickered at Daniel as he patted his back.

 

After holding his breath for like an eternity, Daniel sighed deeply and jokingly punched Jisung. “Hyung, that was not funny. Don’t do that again”

 

The sounds of their laughter filled the restaurant and it reminded Jaehwan how it used to be when all eleven of them were still together under one roof. “Wow, this is making me miss the others. I hope everyone’s doing good.”

 

“Pretty sure everyone’s doing good.” Minhyun piped in as he arranged the garlic cloves on top of the grill. “Just that all of us have different things we’re doing at the same time so it’s quite difficult to match all our holidays” And all the others nodded in agreement.

 

 

“Minhyun hyung, Seongwu hyung, you both only have two months left before your enlisment. Aren’t you nervous? Or worried?”

 

Both Minhyun and Seongwu glanced at each other after hearing Jaehwan’s question. They were both surprised that they actually turned to the one another as an immediate response.

 

Minhyun looked away first and spoke, “Nah, I’m pretty fine. Everyone has to go through it anyway. You’ll be doing it too, I’m just doing it before you”

 

Seongwu concurred and added, “Lots of my friends were done enlisting already. And I have heard all of their stories, so I guess I know what to expect.”

 

“And I have convinced my company to give me a short break mid of next month, after our promotions. I’d like to breathe some fresh air. I’m still looking for a place to visit though. All in all, I think I’ll be fine before enlisting.” Minhyun stated as he took his ringing phone out.

 

“Excuse me guys, my manager is calling” Minhyun stood up and walked towards the door as he attended to the call.

 

Seongwu hardened on his seat as he realized this could be the opportunity he was hoping for.

 

_It’s now or never. Or else you’re going to lose him forever._

 

He excused himself from the remaining three and told them that he has to call his manager. He then followed Minhyun outside and waited for him to finish his call.

  

 

“…Yes Hyung. See you later”

 

"Minhyun, hey. “

 

Minhyun was startled as he saw Seongwu suddenly sitting beside him.

 

“Oh Seongwu, hi. What brought you here?”

 

The surprise was evident in his voice but the younger did his best to ignore it or else his disguise of confidence would go down as well.

 

“I’m going to Jeju next month, and I will be having extra days off after. I’m planning for a short road trip around the island to get some fresh air and enjoy the area.”

 

Seongwu was trying his best to keep his tone flat and reserved even though Minhyun looked really confused as to why Seongwu was telling him all that.

 

“I mean, you mentioned earlier that you managed to get vacation, but you have no plans yet of where to go. You’re welcome to join me...if you want.”

 

At that point, Seongwu felt like his heart stopped beating. He had no idea what’s gotten into him. He then mentally imagined how he’d want his casket to look like.

 

“I’m so sorry. I didn’t know what I was thinking. I mean, if you’re not comfortable---“

 

“No, that actually sounds fine.” Minhyun surprisingly looked amicable with the ridiculous idea. “If you think I won’t be a bother then I’ll gladly hop in. It’s been a while since I last visited the place, I kind of missed it too.”

 

Perplexed with the older’s immediate acceptance of his invitation, Seongwu was only able to mutter  _great._

 

“Just message me the details so I can arrange my schedule and book my flight. I’ll get inside first” Minhyun stood up stepped towards the door but paused before opening it. “My number’s still the same, I hope you haven’t deleted it yet.” Minhyun smiled tightly and went back inside.

 

As soon as Seongwu was out of his reverie, though still in disbelief of what happened, he immediately took his phone from his back pocket and urgently called to his manager in a hushed voice, in case someone might be around.

 

"Hyung, listen. Remember that cf shoot in Jejudo next month? I changed my mind”  _What are you trying to say? You can't back out from that one!_ “Hyung, I’m not finished yet. I changed my mind, I’m not returning to Seoul immediately after the shoot. Squeeze me three days off after the schedule. Postpone my return flight, hyung. Please.”

   

* * *

 

It was their last night in Jeju and Seongwu was walking around in circles in their lounge area. He was dreading for the next day to come. Before they fly out for Seoul, he has to talk to Minhyun. He needed to. He already lost him for the last three years, he couldn’t possibly miss the chance to try his luck in patching things up. The stars have even aligned in his favor and handed him freely this trip. He may be dumb at times but he couldn’t possibly be that dumb to let this only chance slip away.

 

 

_*knock knock*_

 

“Yes?” a faint voice answered from the other side of the door

 

“Uhh, Minhyun, are you hungry? I bought _jokbal_ , let’s eat?” Seongwu heard some noises behind the doors and got surprised when the door opened slightly.

 

“Sure. I’ll be out in a while.” Minhyun beamed at him.

 

Still stunned, Seongwu only regained consciousness as soon as Minhyun closed the door. He then quickly arranged in the balcony the food he ordered and took out the drinks, beer for him and grapefruit ade for Minhyun.

 

“Oh. We’re having late night snacks here outside?” Minhyun peeked from the inside and saw Seongwu staring at night sky over the railings while holding his already opened beer can.

 

“Ah! The sky looked really nice earlier while I was strolling outside. It reminded me of the night skies when we used to sneak out just to satisfy our midnight cravings.”

 

“It’s quite funny we were never really caught back then” Minhyun reached for the other drink and joined Seongwu in leaning over the railings.

 

Seongwu smiled and took another sip of his drink. “Remember that one night we came back after sneaking out to eat _kalguksu_ and Jisung hyung was waiting for us?”

 

“How can I forget? We received quite a lecture from him. He said that, that would be the last time he’ll cover for us.” Minhyun almost spilled his drink as he was shaking from laughing so hard.

 

_I loved seeing you like this._

 

Seongwu muttered to himself and unknowingly, the corners of his lips turned up. Minhyun noticed how the younger’s suddenly smiling out of nowhere so he called his attention and asked him if something’s the matter.

 

“Nothing, I just missed seeing you so carefree like this.” The younger answered but opted to look away and faced the sky.

 

Minhyun just hummed in response and continued drinking.

 

Still looking at the sky, Seongwu gathered all the courage left in his bones and faced the older.

 

“Minhyun” Seongwu’s sudden pained voice caused Minhyun to turn to him.

 

“I’m really sorry. I know I’m three years late and I understand if you will reject my apology. But you deserve that sorry after everything I’ve put you through.”

 

Seongwu’s voice was cracking and Minhyun knew that the former’s tears were already welling but he couldn’t bear to look at him in the eyes or else he would break as well. He faced the ocean’s direction and breathed deeply the air coming from it.

 

“It’s okay now, Seongwu. It’s been a long while already since I’ve forgiven you. You know I can’t manage to hold any grudges against you, right?” Minhyun turned around to meet Seongwu’s eyes and let out a little smile, hoping that it would come as comforting for the other.

 

Minhyun snatched the beer can from Seongwu’s hand and shook it a little to check and started downing everything that’s remaining in it.

 

“I’m not going to lie; I was really hurt when you gave up just like that. It wasn’t the Seongwu I knew. We were supposed to fight through all of it, right? We were a team, we made a pact.”

 

Seongwu felt the dejection in Minhyun’s voice and he saw the water forming in his eyes. He just wanted to stab himself for letting Minhyun go through something like that again.

 

“I’m sure you don’t know this but after our fight, I actually booked a flight immediately for the next day to see you.”

 

The younger immediately faced him as his eyes widened. That was news to him. He never knew, no one told him.

 

Minhyun smiled and continued, “Jisung hyung informed me you were staying with him so I told him that I was flying back. But I let him swore to me not to let you know.”

 

“And then I saw you. I saw you crying so hard, you looked so broken. I… I actually wanted to run to you, to hold you in my arms, to tell you that everything will be alright, and that we’ll survive it all. But I restrained myself, because I knew…we both knew that it wouldn’t just end at that. We would just continue hurting each other and I wouldn’t be able to forgive myself if you shed one more tear because of me.”

 

He started wiping the tears from his eyes before they could fall but Seongwu noticed them and his shaking hands.

 

“I’m sorry. Minhyun, I’m so sorry. I’m really sorry.”

 

Seongwu wasn’t able to hold it in anymore. He just let the tears and body fall as his heart was being torn again just like how it did three years back.

 

He has mentally prepared himself for years in case that day would come, but all that were coming out from his mouth were apologies. He hated himself for crying, for acting like he’s more hurt when in fact he was the one who first hurt Minhyun.

 

He drowned himself with work just to escape the pain even for a short while. When he’s with their other friends, he pretended that everything’s perfectly fine when in reality he’s been dying to run to Minhyun and beg him to take him back.

 

 

But how dare he, when he was the one who gave up on him.

 

 

Minhyun moved closer and started shaking his body gently. “Seongwu, hey. It’s all in the past now. I’m doing fine and you are too. I guess we both needed time and distance to think things through. And we’re both in better places now.”

 

He tugged Seongwu, making him look at him in the eye.

 

“And everything didn’t change. There are things that have never changed.”

 

Seongwu isn’t sure if whatever he thought that statement meant was the same with what Minhyun was trying to let him know, but the smile Minhyun just did made him hold on to the tiny flicker of hope remaining within him. He just nodded and returned the smile back to Minhyun.

 

They both faced the ocean and listened to the peaceful melody of waves crashing, along with the sound of crickets chirping. They both shared the stillness the night brought, with their hearts that finally found the peace they were aching for years.

 

As they lost the track of time, a small ray of daylight has started to streak through the dark sky. And when Seongwu saw the peeking brightness, he knew it was his last chance.

 

 

“Minhyun?”

 

 

“Hmmm?”

 

 

“Do you think we can still do it?”

 

 

“Do what?”

 

 

“Do you still want to go and see the aurora together like what you’ve always wanted?”

 

  _Are you still willing to give me a chance? Give us a chance?_

 

Seconds felt like a lifetime for Seongwu in all that silence. It might have been not the best time and place to ask Minhyun, knowing he did not have the right to ask for another chance after everything he did to him, but it was a gamble he was willing to risk his life on.

 

 

“Twenty one months.”

 

 

The older finally responded but left Seongwu baffled.

 

 

“Twenty one months?”

 

 

“Twenty one months. That isn’t too much of a long time, right?” Minhyun faced him and smiled.

 

It finally dawned on Seongwu what he actually meant.

 

He thought he has already seen all of Minhyun’s smiles but the one he has just seen topped everything. It just showed him the glimpse of their tomorrows and he can’t wait to witness it again or maybe, discover more.

 

Everything felt unreal for Seongwu. It felt like a dream. And if it was a just dream, he prayed to the heavens to just let him float in that limbo forever.

 

But then he felt a warmth sliding into his hand, fingers filling the spaces between his. And even though no more words were being shared, right there and then, he knew his reality was far better than his fantasy.

 

 

 

 

**EPILOGUE**

 

“Hyung! Congratulations, today’s your d-day! Are you excited?” a hoobae yelled at him excitedly and gave him a pat on his back. “Aw! That hurts!” he shouted back and jabbed him jokingly. “Kidding aside, I’m honestly having jitters. I mean, the camp has been my home for a long time so it would naturally take time for me to adjust. But all in all, I’m ready and can’t wait to be a civilian again!”

 

_Has it been twenty one months already? It just seems like yesterday that I started that hellish training. Ugh, the thought of it makes me want to vomit._

 

Seongwu’s fidgety but thrilled at the same time. He couldn’t stay still. He was done packing all his things last night but he was pacing back and forth inside the room to check whether he has forgotten anything to put inside his luggage. A few of his squad mates have noticed and tried to calm him down. Some even offered him reassuring words and in response, he showed them a bit weak but genuine smile.

 

He was again lost in his thoughts, numerous things were running inside his head: packed schedules, press conferences, drama and movie offers, and interviews, to name a few. But he was looking forward to see his family too and well, he would never admit it but, he missed his mom’s hugs and kisses.

 

However, there was one person he really couldn’t wait to lay his eyes on. Just by the image of him, his heart suddenly felt warm and full, and a big smile painted on his face. Well, it’s true that they just went out a few weeks back, but the thought that they would be both discharged in a few days meant that they could properly spend time together, play catch up, and save time from travelling long distances.

 

_He’s coming out on the first, right? But what time was it again? Damn, I forgot to note it down. I have to call Jaehwan later. Wait, let me note that down. I might forget it again. Wait, what should I bring him? What do people usually give for congratulatory on getting discharged?_

 

“Ong Seongwu, it’s time!” Seongwu’s senior shouted from the outside of their room.

 

Seongwu took his luggages and bid goodbye to his comrades. One by one, they shook his hands and hugged him. They offered him encouraging words too, to live well in the outside.

 

As he was on his way to the gate, he felt knots forming inside his stomach. He has no idea why so he just tried to dismiss his worries. Perhaps he was nervous of getting back to the real world and probably afraid and unsure of what lies ahead.

 

Across the street, he saw his mom, dad, and his sister. And as soon as they saw him, they waved their hands and smiled brightly. Seongwu raised his hand and was about to wave back when he noticed that there was a tall guy behind his family, wearing a cap, a gray shirt, and a mask covering his face.

 

His heart started to beat really fast. So that was probably why he was feeling jittery earlier, Seongwu thought.

 

 

_This can’t be happening. That’s not him, right? He’s getting discharged in a few more days, he can’t possibly be here today._

 

 

 

_That can’t be him._

 

 

Seongwu felt a tug on his back, his senior asked him if he was fine since he suddenly froze.

 

“I’m fine. Thank you, sunbae. Please tell me if you’re outside the camp for vacation. I’ll buy you some drinks.” Seongwu shook his senior’s hands and the latter gave him a hug. Despite the hardships inside the barracks, Seongwu found a family in his squadron.

 

Seongwu turned around started walking slowly towards to his family. The mystery guy lifted his head but his face was half covered by the mask he was wearing. As Seongwu got nearer, he can only see the mystery man’s eyes, slit eyes that were forming crescents, and those were already enough for him. A small yet sweet smile then adorned Seongwu’s face.

 

Seongwu first greeted his mom a kiss on the forehead, next his sister, and tightly hugged his father. His mother was about to cry. Seongwu saw her tears forming and so he rushed back to her and whispered some words which made his mother smile. Seongwu thought that if his mom would cry right there, he’d definitely cry too and he doesn’t want the public to witness that. It was something personal and private which could possibly wait at home. 

  
He then excused himself to his parents to approach the mystery man patiently standing a few steps behind them, to which his parents eagerly nodded and gave him a bright and accepting smile.

 

Seongwu slowly trodded his way to the mystery guy, and though it seemed liked he was oozing with confidence, butterflies were having a roller coaster ride in his stomach. It never crossed his mind that he would show up.

 

“What are you doing here? You’re coming out in two days, you didn’t have to come. Oh wait, I thought your holidays are all used up?” Seongwu asked the guy in the mask.

 

“I can’t possibly miss the day of your discharge. Sorry I kept it a secret but I actually saved one furlough for this. Don’t you just feel so special right now?” the guy teased Seongwu as he removed his mask, revealing himself to the public.

 

There was suddenly a commotion. The reporters and the fans were all surprised with the sudden appearance. They started taking photos of the man wearing the black cap. And though the cap was worn in a manner that his face was partly covered by, it was still obvious just by his built and the remaining half of the revealed face who the man was.

 

“Minhyunnie, we just saw each other a few weeks back, you didn’t have to miss me this much.” Seongwu playfully responded with a smirk.

 

Minhyun broke out a monotonous laughter, to the point that his eyes were crinkling as he was clapping his two hands like a seal.

 

Listening to his favorite melody, Seongwu told himself,

 

 

  
_If i have known this would the life outside the camp, i should have prayed harder for this day to come faster._

 

 

During their enlistment, both Seongwu and Minhyun tried to align their vacations in order to spend holidays or just normal days together. It would either be Minhyun travelling all the way to Wonju to pay Seongwu a visit and explore nearby places together, or Seongwu going to Seoul to meet up with Minhyun and together, they would visit the places they usually frequent and eat to their hearts’ content.

 

Seongwu had his five weeks of basic training at Yangju, Gyeonggido and was the leader of his squadron. He served the next almost two years of active duty in the military band, playing the trumpet. Even he was surprised he got enough air in his body to play the instrument.

 

Minhyun on the other hand, served as a conscripted policeman and was stationed in Seoul Metropolitan Police Agency. With his known manners and looks, it was no doubt that he became one of the faces of the SMPA. He was featured in most of their ads, brochures and campaigns.

 

A few weeks before their discharge, both Seongwu and Minhyun used their remaining leaves, or so what the younger thought in the case for the older, and travelled all the way to Gapyeong. They both rented a car, in which they took turns in driving, and went to visit The Garden of Morning Calm Spring Festival. Seongwu once mentioned to Minhyun how he was curious if the place during spring was really as beautiful as how some of his comrades narrated it to be.

 

And true to their words, the place was really enchanting but Seongwu thought Minhyun made the place more otherworldly. He found himself staring at Minhyun as the older was taking photos of the blossoms. Minhyun caught him staring and laughed shyly. He waved his hand indicating the younger to come closer and to take pictures together.

 

 

And right at that moment, Seongwu muttered a small prayer,

 

 

_God, I don't deserve this angel but please, don't separate him from me._

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

_LITTLE BONUS!_

 

get your twt notifs turned on for some luck ❤

 

                                             

**Author's Note:**

> i'm so sorry for all that word vomit but thank you for reading, i really appreciate it.  
> also, i just really wanted to bring an "enlistment au" to the tag, just because... and yes, the latter part is pretty inspired from how eunhae did their enlistment in real life. how i wish onghwang would do the same. 
> 
> and sorry for not really expounding how they actually broke up... i just don't know how to write angst and that's the most that i can do. but basically, they broke up because of too much workload, the distance, and lesser time for each other. i'm really sorry.
> 
> the jeju trip, i'm so sorry. i just don't have any words remaining in my system. i gave up. but yeah, they really had a fun and sweet time, we all know how they are. ha ha ha 
> 
>  
> 
> you can scream at me here:  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/gaeanzgyeol)  
> [cc](https://curiouscat.me/bob870621)


End file.
